You Remind Me
by BlackBirdPie
Summary: Remus/Sirius and Remus/Tonks. Because, Remus knew one day he would look at Tonks, and his smile wouldn't only be because of someone she reminded him of.


**I realized that there were two of me…and one was Remus/Sirius, the other Remus/Tonks. And both of me shipped these pairs hard. So, I was having a difficult time reconciling Remus loving Sirius, and Tonks…until my brain caught up with me, they're **_**family**_**. Maybe he could love the similarities…and thus this story hath been borned.  
****The title and verses are from Maria Blackman's **_**Checkmate, **_**I butchered the layout of it a bit, and sentence structure, to make it fit how I wanted to write this. Just so you're aware.  
****Also, JKR gets da credit…because she's the best.**

**You Remind Me**

"Please, Remus." Tonks whispers.

She had reached out to grab his hand, and he flinched. She looks so…sad, so infinitely sad that it makes him flinch again.

"Remus, please _talk to me_. I can't stand…this. Do you hate me? Is that the problem?"

"No Dora. I-I don't hate you. I couldn't ever _hate _you."

"You look at me…Christ, Remus. Like now. You look at me like I'm killing you."

"Not you." He barely manages to say. "Someone you remind me of."

_**You remind me of a boy I used to know**__**. **__**Same smile, same easy, laid-back style**__**  
**__**and man, could he kiss**__**blew my mind the very first time**__**his lips touched mine.**__**  
**__**Youremindme… **_

"Moony! Muh-oooooooooooooony!"

"Yes, Pads?"

"There's something…something I've wanted to do for a while." And Sirius' features sobering up caught Remus' attention more than anything.

"I'm surprised that there's something you've been able to refrain from doing, Sirius, if you wanted it bad enough."

"I want it." Sirius was almost panting.

And something made Remus step back. "And?" His voice cracked.

"I've just been scared."

"You can't be scared. You're a Gryffindor."

And Sirius, being Sirius, stopped talking, and leaned in and kissed him. He tasted like alcohol and sunshine, and maybe just a hint of melancholy. His lips were chapped, and opening Remus' until he thought he was going to explode. Until he thought he couldn't breathe. But then he realized maybe…maybe Sirius Black was just what he needed to breathe.

_**You remind me of a boy I used to like.**__**Same eyes, strong arms, same open mind**__**and man, could he dance**__** a**__**rms around me, lost in a trance**__**I'd hear his heart.**__**  
**__**Youremindme…**_**  
**

Remus sat next to Peter, listening to James and Sirius' new band, which was awful. But they always showed up, even if they were the only ones at the Hog's Head to listen to it.

"_Girl so pretty, just like a flower, man oh man has she got me under her puh-ooooower. Puh-ooooower. Puh-OOOOOOWER." _James crooned.

"Who do you think it's about?" Peter asked, chewing on his nails.

Remus cast him a side-long stare. Because of course Peter was serious. "I reckon Lily."

"You've got me under your power, Mr. Lupin." And suddenly Sirius was so close to him, that all Remus could see were his eyes, dark in front of him.

"S-sorry about that."

And even though they were the same height, and same weight, Sirius always just seemed stronger. He pulled Remus out of the chair. And play-waltzed around the room.

Or at least, that's what it looked like. Because the other two boys laughing couldn't see the way that Sirius' hands dug into Remus' back, or his thumb traveled slowly across his wrist.

"Don't let me go." Remus whispered to him, face hovered over the _beatbeatbeat_ of his chest.

"Never."

_**I'm scared of you**__**. **__**How did you find me?**__**Turn and walk away**__**'cause youremindme…**_**  
**

"I do love you." Remus says, meeting her eyes. "But it's only with what's left of me, Dora. And not…not all of me."

Tonks swallows.

"You deserve better than that, Dora. You deserve the whole thing."

"To be honest, I'm relieved you're not playing the wolf-card anymore." She grins a little bit, and it's like a slap, how much she looks like her cousin.

"I don't know if I can do this." Remus admits.

"Try."

_**You remind me of a boy I used to love**__** s**__**ame laughter and tears, shared through the years and man, how he felt.**_

"I hate them." Sirius sobbed.

"S'okay, Pads." He set his hand on Sirius' leg, consoling.

Sirius shook his head, his eyes red, mouth set. "No. I really hate them. I never want to see them again."

And Remus didn't bother saying _but they're your family_…because honestly, after everything they had put the boy in front of them through, Remus hated them too.

"But it will be okay. We'll go back to Hogwarts…and you'll sneak into my bed. And I'll pretend you're not completely terrible at snogging, and they'll seem like a distant dream."

"Nightmare." Sirius smiled. "And I'm a terrific snogger. I know, many have told me."

Remus bristled, just the tiniest bit, even though he knew Sirius was _onlyjoking_.

"I'm only joking. About the snogging. Not the Blacks." His mouth tightened. "You know, all those people…and I still don't have a family."

"I'm your family." He pulled Sirius in to hug. "I'm your family, Pads."

_**Made my bones more than melt**__**. **__**He touched my soul.**__**Youremindme…**_

Sirius' hair had grown out, and the black curls were tickling Remus' face. "_Concentrate_, Moony."

But it _hurt_ Remus to concentrate. Because that meant paying attention to the bones breaking back into place, and the muscle shortening itself, and he didn't want to think.

But thinking was the only thing that separated Remus from the wolf.

And Remus got Sirius, the wolf didn't, so he would concentrate. For him.

"Ow." Remus mumbled, as the shapes, and colors, and smells around him had names again. And he recognized sunlight coming in the window meant he was free.

"You're back." Sirius smiled.

"And why are you?" Remus asked, groggily. "You have to stay a dog, Pads! We've talked about this. I'm more likely to hurt you as a person!"

"You come back quicker when I'm a person. It seems like your transformation hurts less. I'll take that risk."

"I won't."

Sirius leaned in, touching his hand to Remus' face, and he got that look. The look that made Remus think he was looking further…and straight into his soul. "What a pair we are, both bending over backward to hurt ourselves for the other. Pathetic."

_**I'm scared of you**__**. **__**How did you find me?**__**Turn and walk away**__**'cause youremindme…**_**  
**

"There are a hundred reasons why you shouldn't be with me."

"Stop trying to scare me off, Remus."

"But…"

"He'd want you to be happy. If everything you've said is true…he'd want that. I believe that."

And Remus had no doubt she was right. But he just wanted to look at her. Until he wasn't scared anymore. Until he didn't feel like he didn't deserve her. Until there wasn't a small piece of him, hoping she would walk away. Until he stopped seeing someone else in her face.

Because, Remus knew one day he would look at Tonks, and his smile wouldn't only be because of someone she reminded him of.


End file.
